Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor package can form a package assembly covering semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB) with an encapsulant, and obtain by dividing the package assembly into unit packages by performing sawing process. At this moment, depending on the difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between the PCB and the encapsulant, a warpage may appear in the package assembly due to a heat applied during a process. Recently, as a thickness of the PCB and a thickness of the encapsulant have become smaller, a level of the warpage occurrence has been increased.